Keeping the Love of the Enemy
by Midnight Blue Knight
Summary: Hey! This is my sequel to For the Love of the Enemy. D.W. is ready for his new life, but what happens when his old life walks through the cafeteria door and not everybody is happy about D.W.'s sudden change of heart. Chapter 6 added!
1. A New Day

Disclaimer: Hey guys! I don't own or claim to own Final Fantasy or anything to do with it. Those lucky bastards at Squaresoft own it all except for D.W.  
  
A/N: Welp, I finally got around to getting started on this. This is the beginning to the sequel of my fic, For the Love of the Enemy. If you haven't read it you kinda need to read it to understand this one.  
  
  
Anywayz, on with the fic.  
  
Oh and one more thing. This takes place the day after the epilogue of For the Love of the Enemy.  
  
Anything with ' ' around it is thoughts.  
  
  
D.W. turned to see Selphie sleeping soundly beside him. He thought about the night before and smiled. Selphie had been successful in catching Rinoa and gave Angelo his new chew toy AKA Rinoa's dreaded camera.  
D.W. shifted a little causing Selphie to wake.  
"Good morning, Mr. SeeD,"she said giving him a soft kiss on the lips.  
"Good morning ummmm....damnit....I never was good at making up nicknames,"D.W. replied as he contemplated more on a nickname for Selphie.  
Selphie just laughed,"Don't strain yourself, dear."  
"Hey, don't make me throw you out of this bed."  
"Well that wouldn't really matter because we need to get up anyway."  
"Awwwwww.....do we have to?"D.W. whined.  
"Yeah we do if you wanna catch breakfast."  
"Fine."   
D.W. and Selphie proceeded to get out of bed and get dressed. They made their way to the cafeteria where the whole crew had already started eating. The couple got their food and sat down with everybody.  
"Good morning!"Selphie cheerfully greeted everyone. Everyone greeted her back and started to eat.   
  
Meanwhile across the cafeteria...  
  
Irvine eyed the group. He was especially watching D.W. and Selphie. It made him sick to see the way they giggled and flirted with each other. After all Selphie was his prize. He was determined to find some way to split those two up. Even if he didn't get Selphie he didn't want to see her with D.W.  
As he pondered over this he noticed an unfamiliar face walk into the cafeteria. She was a blonde girl about his age wearing a SeeD uniform.  
'Must be new,'he thought. Then he noticed her gaze fall on D.W.  
  
Iris looked around the cafeteria. She had been at the garden for five minutes and she already hated it. It hadn't exactly been her life long dream to become a SeeD. Actually it was a last resort because she just couldn't pay the bills anymore. She used to own a night club, but was involved in a lot of shady dealings so when the authorities started getting suspicious she was forced to close her club and use her fighting skills as a backup career option. So she became a SeeD.  
As she looked around she spotted someone familiar.  
'Oh my God!'she thought,'D.W. Drake! What the hell is he doing here. He is looking good! There might be a perk to this hell hole after all.'  
Then she noticed him put his arm around a girl and the girl proceeded to kiss him.  
'Oh no!'she thought. Then she grinned,'This could be fun. It'll be so easy to get D.W. to ditch the perky little bitch then it'll be like old times.'  
She again grinned evilly and then noticed a guy dressed like a cowboy staring furiously at the couple.   
She had already started working out the plan in her head. She loved to do things like this. It kept her entertained.  
  
Back on the other side of the cafeteria...  
  
D.W. was playing and flirting with Selphie when he glanced around the cafeteria. His eye caught a tall blonde across the cafeteria.  
'Oh shit!'he thought,'What the hell is Iris doing here!? And why is she talking to Irvine!? This could be bad.'  
D.W. remembered her very clearly. She was the reason he decided to lay off romance and relationships and just concentrate on work. Basically his first love. He was going to ask her to marry him, but found out that she was going to rat him out to someone with a contract on his head.  
He turned and looked at Selphie and got immediately cheered up. He didn't need her anymore. At least that's what he kept telling himself...  
  
Somewhere in a huge facility on a remote island...  
  
An evil looking man with dark slicked back hair was hunched over his desk typing furiously on his computer when a big weight-lifter looking guy who was obviously a lackey walked in.  
"Sir the messenger is ready to deliver the contract,"the lackey said.  
"Good,"the man said pulling something out of his desk,"Here it is. Make sure the messenger tells him that there will be no exceptions. If he's not dead he doesn't get any of the bounty."  
"Yes sir,"the lackey said taking the contract and leaving.  
"Perfect,"the man said to himself smiling.  
  
Later in a bar in Deling City...  
  
A rough looking guy with messy blonde hair was kicking back tequila shots when a man approached him.  
"Are you Ace Kennison?" the man asked.  
"Who wants to know?"the blonde man asked.  
"A very rich man who wants someone dead."  
"In that case, yes,"Ace replied,"You got a contract?"  
"Here."  
Ace started to read it over. "So let me get this straight,"he started,"this Zerrik guy wants a SeeD named D.W. Drake dead and he'll give me 1,000,000 gil to do it?"  
"Yes."  
"Apparently this guy's a big shot, why does he want some little SeeD dead?"  
"That's none of your concern. Are you going to take the contract or not?"  
"Yeah, I'll take it."  
"Good,"the man said walking off.  
Ace went back to his tequila shots as he thought of a strategy.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Well there's the first part to my little sequel. Sorry it took so long but I've had some MAJOR writer's block. Anyway tell me what ya think.  
  
  
  



	2. When The Past Comes Back

Disclaimer: Ummmm....I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the stuff that has anything to do with it.  
  
Well, here's the second part to this little sequel. I really have no idea where Iam going with this, I'm just improvising. So here it is.   
  
  
In Irvine's dorm room...  
  
Irvine was sitting on the edge of his bed smiling. He couldn't wait to put the plan into action. He recalled his conversation with Iris Taylor from the day before. He couldn't have expected anything more convenient for breaking D.W. and Selphie up than her walking into his life. It was perfect, she wanted D.W. and he wanted Selphie. It was just a matter of developing a good strategy.  
  
The next day...  
  
Selphie was walking through the hallways of the garden dormitories. She stopped outside D.W.'s dorm room. She gave a short knock before opening the door. She was thrown in a fit of giggles at what she saw. D.W. was in the middle of his room wearing only his boxers dancing around air guitaring to some rock song blasting from his radio. When he heard Selphie laughing he looked up and immediately stopped.  
"You are such a dork!"Selphie said in between her fits of laughter.  
"Hey! I was...ummmm....having arm and leg spasms,"D.W. said trying to make up an excuse.  
"Yeah...sure. Well I'm gonna let you get dressed. You wanna meet me at the 2nd floor deck?"  
"Yeah, I'll be there in five minutes,"D.W. said, reaching for his pants.  
"Ok,"Selphie spat before laughing hysterically as she left the room.  
  
On the deck...  
  
Selphie gazed out onto the horizon. She loved the view from the garden when it was moving. They were currently on the water near FH. As she watched some dolphins playing in the water she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist from behind.  
"I love you,"the person whispered in her ear.  
Selphie smiled as she turned face to face with D.W. "That's one way to greet somebody,"she said,"I love you, too."  
With the breeze blowing around them they got caught up in the moment and slowly their faces inched closer together. Just before their lips touched someone cleared their throat behind them. They both turned to see Iris standing there.  
"Well if it isn't D.W. Drake,"she said,"I didn't expect to find you here. The most prosperous bounty hunter there is turned SeeD?"  
"Yeah, I decided there were better things for me here,"D.W. replied, not at all happy to see her.  
"Who is she, D.W.?"Selphie asked.  
"Oh I'm just an old....friend of D.W.'s. We go way back. The name's Iris Taylor."  
"I never understood why you had the name of a beautiful flower when Black Widow or Bitch would fit you much better,"D.W. said in an annoyed tone of voice.  
"Ouch. That hurt D.W. I've changed over the years."  
Selphie decided to stay out of this conversation. She was really suspicious of Iris, but didn't want to get involved just yet.  
"What are you doing here, Iris?"D.W. asked.  
"Is that anyway to greet someone you haven't seen in three years? Anyway isn't it obvious? I'm a SeeD now."  
"A law-breaking night club owner just wakes up one day and decides to work with the people she hates? I'm not buying it."  
"You're one to talk. The reason is I had to get rid of my club because of the ALLEGED crimes the authorities SAID I committed. I became a SeeD because I don't have any other usefull skills other than fighting and I had to pay the bills somehow."  
"No other usefull skills? Oh come on Iris, you'd make such a great prostitute."  
"Easy with the venom, D.W. I just came to say hello."  
"Well you said it so....goodbye."  
"Bye,"she said walking away.  
"Okay, D.W. SPILL,"Selphie said when they were alone again.  
"She's just someone I knew from my old days as a bounty hunter,"D.W. said. He really didn't want Selphie to know the full extent of their relationship.   
"Okay, but you must of really disliked her."  
"She used to be great, but she did something I just can't forgive."  
"It's pretty obvious you don't want to talk about this so I'm not gonna push it any further,"Selphie said turning back to the view.  
"Thanks,"D.W. said also turning back to the view. 'See how great she is D.W.!'he though to himself,'Do you really wanna blow your relationship with her!?'  
D.W. decided that he would just have to stay as far away from Iris as possible.  
  
In a Balamb pub...  
  
Ace Kennison was sitting with his trusty bottle of vodka in hand. He was planning his job that would make him rich. All he had to do was sneak into the garden and find this D.W. guy. He smiled as he thought of all that money.  
  
  
  
Well there ya have it...I'll try to have the next part up soon. R&R.  
  



	3. Memories

Disclaimer: Ummmm...dude...I don't own any of this stuff...like all the Final Fantasy stuff...it like...belongs to Square...so like...don't sue me...  
  
A/N: Well dudes, here it is, the third chapter. And I'd just like to say...GIVE ME REVIEWS! I only have, like a few. I need to know what you guys think. Well, here's the third chapter.  
  
  
  
Selphie was sitting on her couch in her dorm room. She was totally bewildered at the recent encounter she and D.W. had had with Iris. She knew there was more to the whole thing than D.W. let on, but she didn't want to push him too hard to bring up uncomfortable or bad memories. She was just going to wait and see what happened. While thinking this she heard a knock on her door.  
"Come in,"she said thinking it was D.W. Instead Irvine walked in.  
"Hey, Selphie,"he said.  
"Oh god! Get out please!"she said motioning to the door.  
"I just wanted to talk,"he said flashing a smile.  
Selphie was desparately thinking of a way to get him out. She knew she couldn't force him out because he was much larger than her and her nunchaku was across the room. She was beginning to think that she would be stuck with Irvine when she heard another knock at the door. Selphie breathed a sigh of relief.  
"Come in!"she shouted.  
D.W. walked in. As soon as he saw Irvine a cold look of pure anger crossed his face.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"he asked trying to keep himself from sending Irvine flying out the window.  
"Can't I just talk to my childhood friend here?"Irvine asked sarcastically.  
"Oh! In that case...NO!"D.W. shot back.  
"Well, I don't think you have the right to order me around spiky!"Irvine said aggresively.  
"I do have a right to kick you out of my room,"Selphie interjected,"so get out."  
"Tch. Fine,"Irvine said walking out of the room and giving an angry scowl to D.W.  
"I wish he would just leave us the hell alone,"D.W. said, obviously irritated.  
"Forget him. He'll give up sooner or later,"Selphie said as D.W. plopped down beside her on the couch."So what can I do for you?"  
"Do you even have to ask?"D.W. asked. Selphie giggled and they met in a kiss.  
They sat there kissing for quite some time before they finally broke apart. Selphie layed her head on D.W.'s shoulder and he just sat there holding her. He was ecstatic to be with her, but thougts of Iris were floating around in the back of his mind. He just couldn't shake it.   
He thought about the earlier memories he had of her. They had seemed like two peas in a pod. Both were extraordinary fighters and both were criminals. He thought he was going to spend the rest of his life with her. He had bought the ring. Every Saturday they would meet at "their spot". This was where he was going to pop the question. When they met they had their usual small talk and everything. As he reached in his pocket to pull out the ring he felt something cold against the back of his head. He knew it was a gun. He looked to Iris for help, but she was simply grinning.  
"Good work, Iris,"a gruff voice said behind him.  
"Told ya he'd be here,"she said still smiling.  
"Iris, but I we love each other. Why?"D.W. asked not wanting to believe she could do that to him.  
"Correction: LOVED each other. It was fun, but everything has a price D.W. This includes our relationship. You know I need the money to keep the club afloat."  
Tears were coming to D.W.'s eyes. Iris turned around and walked away.  
"Well, D.W.,"the voice behind him said,"Time to die."  
D.W.'s anger at what just happened was taking over. Whoever was trying to kill him made a big mistake at not anticipating what D.W.'s wrath would be after finding out what Iris had done. He reached behind him so fast the man didn't even have time to think. He grabbed the gun out of the killer's hands by the barrel and pistol whipped him. The man was laying on the ground unconscious. D.W. tossed the gun on the ground beside him and walked off swearing that he would never fall in love again.  
Boy was he wrong.  
Selphie had apparently dozed off on D.W.'s shoulder and when she stirred awake D.W. was jerked out of his flashback. She yawned and D.W. smiled down at her.  
"You look pretty tired,"he said,"I'll just let you go to bed and I'll go back to my room."   
He started to get up, but Selphie grabbed his arm.  
"Hey, I'm not that tired. You're coming with me,"she said playfully.  
D.W. laughed and picked her up in his arms. He started swinging her around and he finally tumbled on the bed with her. They were both laughing hysterically.   
D.W. started to kiss her, but Selphie pushed him away for a second and said,"I love you, D.W."  
D.W. smiled and said,"I love you too, Selphie."  
  
In the Balamb hotel...  
  
Ace was inspecting his forged SeeD ID. He had a very simple plan. He was just going to get into garden with his fake ID, get D.W. alone in the training center, and that would be it. By the time the T-Rexaurs got done with his body no one will ever even think that it was a murder. Ace layed back on his bed and thought of all the liquor he could buy with that kind of money.  
  
Well there ya go. I promise it will go somewhere, but it's kinda slow. I'm having trouble making it flow. I'm working on it, though. L8er. 


	4. D.W.'s Not So Great Solution

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy VIII stuff and I don't claim to.  
  
  
A/N: This is a friggin hard story to write and I'm startin to wonder whether its worth it. I guess I'll press on, but I'm also in the process of writing a Final Fantasy VII fic and another VIII fic so be patient with the new chapters.  
  
  
  
  
Iris was sitting in her dorm room. She was plotting her next project. She knew D.W. would not be able to resist her. He was way too in love with her. The only thing that could possibly hinder her was Selphie.  
'Perky little goody-goody,'Iris thought bitterly.  
She knew she would have to find some way around her to get to D.W. That was where Irvine came into the picture. She knew Irvine wanted Selphie and after conversing with Irvine she knew that the only way in a million years Selphie would ever give in to Irvine was if D.W. was out of the picture and she was totally vulnerable.  
The fact was that it was more likely for Iris to get to D.W. so she would try that and then when Selphie found out she would be Irvine's hopefully. She was going to do it that night because she found out Selphie was having a girl's night out with Rinoa and Quistis.   
Another perk to her plan was that even if she didn't get all the way with D.W. she would catch whatever she did get on tape so she could hopefully break D.W. and Selphie up. She had planted the camera in D.W.'s room the night before knowing he was spending the night with Selphie.  
She was ready.  
  
That night in D.W.'s room...  
  
D.W. was laying on his bed thinking of Selphie, of course. The only problem was he was thinking of a little Iris on the side. For every time the bad memory of when she set him up surfaced, a dozen of the good memories he developed with her surfaced too. He knew that for some odd reason he would always love her on some level. What he did with that could ruin his life and he knew it.  
There was a soft knocking on the door.   
"Come in,"he said.  
His eyes widened as he saw Iris walked in wearing a slinky little dress. She did her little ho walk over to the bed and thought she would have to pick D.W.'s jaw off the floor for a second.   
'Why me,'he thought,'Why ME!?'  
"This is a familiar situation isn't it, D.W.?"Iris asked in her best sexy voice."Rainy night in your bedroom. Care to experience some old memories?"  
D.W. was paralyzed, but then he had a light bulb moment. He put his hand on the back of Iris's neck and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He then broke it off breathlessly.  
"That was a good bye kiss,"he said.  
Iris was bewildered. She had thought she had him.  
"What do you mean?"she asked stupidly.  
"We didn't exactly part on the best of terms so I attempted to change that. Good bye, Iris."  
"If that's the way you want it,"she said getting up and heading for the door. She couldn't help but grin on her way out as she remembered her secret weapon.  
When she was gone D.W. felt better. He had confronted his past and found a solution to his problem, but he really needed to see Selphie. He got up and headed for Selphie's room.  
Iris waited around the corner of the hall and watched him leave. She went into his room and grabbed her camera.  
  
Outside Selphie's room...  
  
D.W. knocked like crazy on Selphie's door. He needed to focus all his attentions on Selphie and completely eradicate Iris from his thoughts. Finally Selphie opened door.  
"What's wrong, D.W.?"Selphie asked, confused as to why he had practically tried to beat her door down.  
D.W.'s response was to grab her and kiss her like he hadn't seen her in years. Selphie was surprised, but was far from unhappy about it.  
When they broke off she asked,"What's this all about?"  
"Nothing. I just really needed that,"he replied not completely lying.  
"Do you want to come in?"  
"Yeah, that'd be nice,"he said entering and closing the door behind him. From the second he saw her when she opened her door he knew he was through with Iris forever.  
  
In Irvine's room...  
  
Iris was sitting on Irvine's bed with the camera in her lap.  
"Did you get anything?"Irvine asked impatiently.  
"Oh yeah. I got plenty,"she replied evilly.  
"Great! So when do we show it to Selphie?"  
"How does tonight sound?" Irvine could only smile.  
  
In the secret area...  
  
Ace was sitting and waiting. He had asked around enough to know that D.W. like to come to the training center regularly. Until he decided to show Ace was just fine waiting the nice and cozy secret area.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there it is...I dunno what do you think? Is it going anywhere? I guess we'll just find out. L8er. 


	5. Proof of Love

Disclaimer: Until I conquer Sqauresoft I don't own Final Fantasy or anything to do with it except what I harbor in my obsessive dreams.   
  
A/N: Damn this took me a long time to get around to. Sorry about that. I had my midterms and everything so my time has been consumed. I've finally gotten to it though. Here goes.   
  
  
Iris had gotten finished editing her little home movie. All she had to do was make it to where the video ended right after D.W.'s little goodbye kiss. She knew he had made one of the biggest mistakes of his life by doing that, but since the mistake was in her favor it just made her that much happier. She was completely satisfied with her devious little plot. She took her camera and headed for Selphie's room.   
  
Meanwhile in Selphie's room...   
  
D.W. and Selphie were sitting on her couch in eachother's arms. There was only one thing left that D.W. knew he had to do before he would be totally happy with himself. That was to tell Selphie the truth about Iris. He wasn't going to tell her about the kiss, though. He didn't think that would make the situation any better, but somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he would regret not telling her. He just shook it off as his imagination.   
"There's something I want to tell you, Selphie,"D.W. started,"about Iris."   
"What is it?"she asked.   
"Well, what I didn't tell you when you first met her was...,"D.W. hesitated, but continued,"she used to be my girlfriend. If things hadn't ended the way they had she would have probably been my fiancee, but it's been over for a long time now and I want you to understand that it is you and only you that I love and it is only you that I want to be with."   
Selphie was shocked. She had known that there was more to their relationship than what D.W. had revealed, but she wasn't expecting that. She did believe D.W., though. She was also touched by his words about her. She wasn't really mad at him at all. She knew it wasn't as if he had cheated on her.   
"I understand, D.W.,"Selphie said,"and if your relationship ended badly I can also understand why you were hesitant to tell me. But I don't want you to keep anymore secrets from me, alright?"   
"I promise,"D.W. said, relieved. He had definitely not expected for things to go that well. That just made him feel even luckier to have Selphie.   
They sat there in silence for a while before there was a knock on the door.   
"Come in,"Selphie said.   
Iris walked in. She was holding her video camera.   
"What do you want, Iris?"D.W. asked.   
"I came here to see Selphie,"she replied.   
"What is it?"Selphie asked with a little bit of attitude behind her words. Now that she knew about Iris and D.W.'s previous relationship she wasn't too comfortable with her.   
"I wanted to show you something. From one woman to another. I wouldn't want you to get hurt any worse than you have to, especially since you were so naive about D.W.,"she said.   
"What are you talking about?"Selphie asked icily.   
"Allow me to show you with my handy video camera here,"she said moving over to the television. She hooked up the camcorder into the TV. She hit play.   
"Just watch this,"she said.   
The picture came up and it showed Iris sitting on D.W.'s bed. D.W. began to sweat. He had no idea she had videotaped the scene. He had really backed himself into a corner this time. The scene played through, showing the kiss then it stopped. Iris pushed stop on the camera. Selphie had tears in her eyes.   
"Selphie,"D.W. said in a pleading tone,"that's not exactly what happened. That was a goodbye kiss. I was trying to conquer my demons with Iris. You have to believe me."   
"Oh do I?"Selphie asked starting to get angry,"You said that things had been over with Iris for a long time now. What about that? I believed you then and look what happened. How am I supposed to believe you now? There's no excuse for you cheating on me anyway!"   
At this she got up and ran out of the room. D.W. got up and ran after her completely forgetting that Iris was even there. When he was out of the room, Iris smiled.   
  
  
Selphie ran. She knew D.W. was chasing her, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was getting away from him and getting away from everyone. When she watched that video and when she saw D.W. kiss Iris like that, her heart shattered. It felt like someone had stabbed her a million times in her chest.   
She didn't know where she was running to. She saw the sign for the training center so she decided she was going to head there. She figured it would be the best place to lose D.W. She would just hide out in the secret area for a while.   
  
  
D.W. chased Selphie. He didn't know what he was going to say to her when he caught up with her, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was catching up to her. He didn't want to lose the greatest thing in his life just because he made a stupid mistake. He had already lost one love and he wasn't about to lose this one, his true one.   
He noticed Selphie was heading for the training center. What he also noticed that she didn't seem to was that she didn't have a weapon. He knew it would be very dangerous if both of them went in there unarmed, so he decided that it would be best if he quickly went and got his swallow. Reluctantly, he turned around and ran back towards his room.   
  
  
Ace sat in his spot in the empty secret area. He didn't care how long he had to wait, with the money he was going to make there was no way he was going to let this one go. He stared out into the training center, waiting.   
Suddenly, he noticed movement outside. He moved towards the doorway and noticed that it was a girl. He recognized her. Her picture was in a profile that was mailed to him about D.W. The contract said that he would get a bonus if he killed her too.   
He pulled out his automatic hand gun. He couldn't believe how lucky he was. Not only would he get the bonus for killing her, but he knew that when D.W. saw her dead he wouldn't be able to fight back as well. It was like killing two birds with one stone...   
  
  
D.W. had grabbed his swallow and he was already heading back to the training center. He had to get there before Selphie got attacked by a T-Rexaur, unprepared.   
  
  
Selphie was walking through the training center looking for a place to hide. She was not only looking to hide from D.W., but from the T-Rexaurs and Grats. She realized right after she entered the training center that she hadn't brought a weapon.   
She heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see a grungy looking blonde man holding a hand gun. She didn't recognize him from around the garden and he made her nervous. Especially since she didn't have a weapon.   
"Selphie Tilmett?"the man asked.   
"Y-yes,"Selphie stuttered.   
The man raised the gun.   
"I'm supposed to kill you,"he said like it was nothing.   
  
  
D.W. ran into the training center. The first thing he saw was a man pointing a gun at Selphie. He could tell by the look of him that he was a contract killer. Selphie was unarmed. D.W. knew what he had to do. He broke into sprint.   
  
  
Selphie cringed at the man's words. She knew her time had come. She closed her eyes. She heard the bang and prepared for the pain, but it didn't come. She felt something fall on top of her, knocking her to the ground. She opened her eyes to see D.W. He was bleeding profusely from his left shoulder area. His teeth were clinched in pain.   
There was a crack. Selphie looked over D.W.'s shoulder and saw that the man lay unconscious. Iris stood over him, holding a metal rod.   
Selphie didn't worry about that for more than a second. She turned her attention back to D.W. Selphie started to cry when she saw the severity of his wound. He had taken the bullet that was meant for her. He really did love her.   
"S-selphie...please...forgive me...I...love you...more...than...life...itself,"D.W. said weakly.   
"I forgive you, D.W.! Please don't leave me! I love you!"Selphie screamed desperately.   
D.W. smiled. That was all he ever needed to hear. Selphie saw his eyes close.   
"Noooo!"Selphie screamed.   
Iris ran over towards them. She checked his pulse.   
"He's alive, but he's unconscious. We have to get him to the infirmary,"Iris said.   
"Why are you helping us?"Selphie asked.   
"I'll explain it later. We can't carry him ourselves. Irvine!"   
"Yeah!"Irvine shouted running up   
"Help us carry him,"Iris said.   
The three of them picked up D.W. and rushed him to the infirmary...   
  
Well that's it for now...Will D.W. survive? Why are Iris and Irvine helping? What will happen to Ace? Will I ever get a life? Find out next time. 


	6. Payback and a Happy Ending

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy or anything to do with it. All I own is a cardboard sign that says Will Write Fanfiction 4 Food.  
  
A/N: I don't know where the hell the end of the last chapter came from it was just a kind of spur of the moment idea. I'm gonna see if I can possibly justify it in this chapter...here goes...  
  
  
Selphie, Iris, and Irvine were running through the halls of Balamb Garden. D.W. was bleeding profusely and completely unconscious. Selphie knew they would have to get him to the infirmary fast if there was to be any hope. She was also totally baffled as to why Iris and Irvine were helping her.   
Finally, they reached the infirmary.  
"Dr. Kadawoki!"Selphie shouted,"Dr. Kadawoki come quick! We need help!"  
Dr. Kadawoki came running out. She saw D.W. hanging limply in the three SeeD's arms.  
"Get him to the table!"Dr. Kadawoki ordered.  
The lifted him onto the hospital bed.  
"What happened!?"Dr. Kadawoki asked.  
"He was shot,"Selphie said as her eyes began to fill up with tears again.  
"He's alive. He's a goner if the bullet has hit his heart. I'll see what I can do, but I'm going to have to ask you kids to wait outside,"she said gravely.  
The three stepped out. Selphie figured that this was a good time to find out why Iris and Irvine had helped them.  
"Why did you two help D.W.?"Selphie asked. She was really just trying to keep her mind off the fact that her one true love might be dying in the next room.  
"Well...I guess you could say that's a little complicated,"Iris started,"I guess it all happened after D.W. left to go chasing after you. I really did love D.W. in the past. I don't think I'll ever know what was going on in my mind when I almost had him killed. My mind was clouded by money and my own evil deeds. I'm in no way a changed person. No one can change that quick, but I think I saw the error of my ways in the situation between you two. Then I also remembered a call I got a couple of days ago from a friend saying that a contract killer was seen in Balamb. He thought he might have been after me. Then I figured it out. He had been sent after D.W. I thought like a criminal because I am one and I knew that the best place to kill a SeeD would be the training center, so I went after him, but I was too late. One more thing, too. D.W. wasn't lying earlier. That was a goodbye kiss. I was trying to seduce him, but it didn't work. He really does love you. You're really lucky. Hang on to him and don't hurt him like I did."  
"Thank you,"Selphie said,"I don't think I can ever understand what you did to D.W. in the past, but even if I lose him today, I forgive you for trying to split us up. There's one other thing, though. Why did you try to help him, Irvine? You hate D.W."  
"Well, Iris came and told me about the hit man guy. It ain't right to win you by default if D.W. dies. And maybe I should just let love rule and just let you go. But you didn't hear that from me."  
Selphie rolled her eyes. Then they just went silent.  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Dr. Kadawoki stepped out of the room she was in. Selphie leaped up from her seated position.   
"How is he!?"Selphie asked frantically.  
"He's going to make it. He was lucky. The bullet went straight through and missed all of his vital organs. I had a few elixirs on hand. It will take a while for his wound to fully heal, but he's doing exceptionally well,"the doctor said.  
Selphie was speechless. She felt herself crying again, but this time they were tears of joy.  
"Can I see him?"Selphie asked.  
"Go on in. He's been asking for you."  
Selphie practically sprinted into the room. D.W. smiled when he saw her. His shirt was off and he had some clean gauze wrapped around his shoulder.  
"Hey,"he said. He made a strained attempt to stand up and after a little while he finally made it. Selphie ran into his arms nearly knocking him down.   
"I'm so glad you're all right. I was so scared. I thought I had lost you. Iris told me the truth about what went on between you two earlier. I'm sorry I didn't believe you. I should have trusted you. Forgive me?"she asked.  
"There's nothing to forgive you for. I would have done the same thing in your situation. There is one more thing I need to take care of, though. You stay here,"he said as he started for the door. Selphie knew exactly what he was talking about. He was going to go take on that hit man.  
"No! You can't! You're hurt!"she shouted running up to him.  
"Look, Selphie. I know you're worried about me, but I'm almost fully healed and there's no way I'm not getting back at him for trying to kill you and nearly killing me,"he sat, his jaw set. Selphie knew she couldn't talk him out of it.  
"Then I'm coming with you,"she said, her jaw also set.  
"No. I'm not going to risk you getting hurt. You almost got killed before,"he argued.  
"I'm going no matter what you say. I'm not just going to sit here and wait. I wouldn't be able to stand it. I want to be with you when whatever happens happens,"she said.  
"Fine, but you've got to promise me you'll stay back,"he said.  
"I promise."  
  
They walked out of the infirmary together. They had to sneak by Dr. Kadawoki because they both knew she wouldn't let D.W. go. They made it outside where Iris and Irvine were waiting. D.W. knew he had something to say to Iris, but it would have to wait.  
"I can't talk to you guys right now. I've got something I have to do,"D.W. said as he walked by. Iris knew what he was talking about and she just nodded.  
  
D.W. and Selphie walked into the training center. They stopped by a tree that was ahead of the secret area. Selphie noticed that the man was gone from where he was knocked out.  
"I want you to hide over here, okay?"D.W. asked.  
"Fine,"Selphie said. She really didn't want to leave D.W. alone, but she knew there would be no stopping him.  
D.W. walked toward the secret area. His swallow was out and ready.  
"Hey, asshole! Come out here and face me!"he yelled.  
Ace emerged slowly from the secret area carrying his gun.  
"You wanna fight me?"he asked.  
"No, I wanna play tiddly winks with you,"D.W. replied sarcastically.  
"Very funny. Let's go then,"he said.  
"No weapons. Gun against blade isn't a fair fight,"D.W. said.  
"You SeeDs and your fair play,"Ace said,"Very well."  
He set down his gun and kicked it aside. D.W. threw his swallow.  
'Not entirely fair,'D.W. thought. He knew Ace would eventually go for his gun so he threw his swallow in the direction Selphie was hiding.  
Ace charged D.W. with his fists raised. He tried to hit D.W. with a haymaker, but D.W. ducked. He turned around swiftly to meet face to face with Ace again. Ace tried to hit D.W. in the face with a high kick, but D.W. bent backwards dodging the kick. D.W. turned and did a roundhouse kick, the heel of his boot hitting Ace in the jaw. Ace bent over in pain. D.W. approached him. Ace immediately uppercutted D.W. in his stomach. While he was distracted Ace tackled him and they rolled a few feet tied up together. Ace saw his gun out of the corner of his eye. He kicked D.W. off and leaped for his gun.  
"Selphie!"D.W. screamed,"My swallow!"  
Ace was to his feet holding the gun. Selphie hurled the heavy swallow at D.W. D.W. grabbed the handle and made one quick, desperate swipe. He heard Ace fall. He was bleeding from his throat. He was dead.  
D.W. fell to his knees and Selphie ran to him. He said a silent prayer for the fallen hit man. He rose to his feet and hauled Selphie into his arms.  
"Let's go back,"he said. Selpie nodded and they walked off together.  
  
They found Iris and Irvine. D.W. stepped up to Iris he knew what he had to do.  
"Iris,"he started,"You almost had me killed and you tried to get me to lose the one I love-"  
Iris cut him off,"I know what you're going to say, D.W., and I know you can never forgive me. I'm quitting SeeD. I'll be out of your life forever."  
"I forgive you,"D.W. said. Iris's eyes went wide.  
"And I'd be honored if you would be my friend and fellow SeeD,"he finished.  
Iris was speechless. She just nodded.  
"Irvine,"he started,"Thanks for saving my life as well, but stay the hell away from Selphie."  
"I don't think that'll be a problem,"Irvine said,"After spending all this time with Iris, I've taking quite a fancy to her. She outta be a challenge."  
D.W. could see a vague blush starting to surface on Iris's face. He turned to a smiling Selphie and kissed her. Another hurtle cleared by Balamb Garden's greatest couple.  
  
  
Well, there it is. I'm gonna do an epilogue so be ready for it. Sorry this took so long. I hope you've enjoyed it. I was tempted to keep Iris and Irvine evil, but I just had to make it a happy ending for everyone. 


End file.
